


Get the thief!

by tayaris_limye



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is mentioned, Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Gen, Social Media, but he doesn't say anything because he doesn't have a twitter, he still has all the power though, no beta we die like robins, sorry if some people are ooc, this is literally a drabble that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayaris_limye/pseuds/tayaris_limye
Summary: Dick is on a case. Wally is offended. Alfred threatens the Bats (and the Teen Titans). Roy and Garth are loving it.(Or Dick asks twitter who raided his fridge while he was away and chaos ensues)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Get the thief!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really read those many comics, so I hope this is not a disaster!
> 
> Most of the twitter handles are by @dickiesgrayson on tumblr  
> (Also, when Dick talks about "A", he means Alfred, but he doesn't say "Agent A" because I'm not sure if the public knows that an Agent A exists)

**Nightwing** @nightwing

Whoever raided my fridge while I was in New York and erased the evidence on the security cameras, turn your location on. I just want to talk.

**FLASH II** @gottagofast

IT WASN’T ME

**Arsenal** @arsenal

Mmm…sounds suspicious to me

**Aqualad** @notaquaman

He’s also fast enough to not show up on the video, so there’s that

**FLASH II** @gottagofast

I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING. THEY’RE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME.

**Wonder Girl** @wondergirl

You have done it before, Flash. It is the obvious conclusion.

**Aqualad** @notaquaman

Me?? Conspiring against you?? Is that how much you trust me??

iamhurt.jpg

**Arsenal** @arsenal

You are defending yourself an awful lot for someone who didn’t do anything. Are you sure that it’s a conspiracy?

**FLASH II** @gottagofast

I am INNOCENT

**Nightwing** @nightwing

I just got another lecture from A on “the need for nourishment, Nightwing”. Food thief, I’m coming for you.

**Red Robin** @RedRobinOfficial

@gottagofast you better run he’s madd

**FLASH II** @gottagofast

I ONLY raid your fridge when you’re there!! I would NEVER betray you like that!!

**Wonder Girl** @wondergirl

@nightwing now I think about it, all the other bats are being awfully quiet

**Aqualad** @notaquaman

@arsenal come to the tower, I have popcorn

**Arsenal** @arsenal

Me and @notaquaman rn:

kermiteatingpopcorn.png

**Red Robin** @RedRobinOfficial

For real?? I come here to warn a friend, and I get accusations thrown at my face? Is this justice?

**Spoiler** @spoileristhename

LIES. LIES AND SLANDER. I HAVE DONE NOTHING.

**FLASH II** @gottagofast

hah @RedRobinOfficial doesn’t feel good to be accused does it

**The Signal** @theSIGNAL

When would I even do this? At night? When all of us normal people are sleeping?

**Red Robin** @RedRobinOfficial

Hate to break it to you, but you’re a Bat. None of us is normal.

**Nightwing** @nightwing

Food thief, let me tell you that A has been informed, and if you don’t come forward, he’s establishing consequences for everybody.

**Aqualad** @notaquaman

scaredpatrick.jpg

**FLASH II** @gottagofast

IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR PLEASE DON’T KILL ME

**The Signal** @theSIGNAL

@RedHood @iwasoracletoo don’t you dare ignore this. We’re facing the wrath of a god.

**Batgirl** @iwasoracletoo

@nightwing get me the tapes. I’ll find your perpetrator in five minutes tops.

**Red Hood** @RedHood

Alright fuckers, better start confessing, I'm not going hungry for a month

cocksgun.jpg

**Red Robin** @RedRobinOfficial

Nice of you both to show up seconds before the end of the world

**Spoiler** @spoileristhename

@nightwing Black Bat would like me to tell you that she was the one who emptied your fridge. She had to use your apartment as a safehouse, and she’s very sorry she forgot to tell you. With emphasis on the really.

**Nightwing** @nightwing

Be right back I gotta give my sister a hug-

(Cass wasn’t injured, but she did need a place to lay low for a while and away from Gotham, so she went to Dick’s apartment and erased the tapes out of habit. She helped Alfred bake cookies for Dick to compensate for the lecture).


End file.
